


Vintage Shirt

by AdamantSteve



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Breathplay, Dubious Consent, Hair Pulling, M/M, PWP, Restraint, Rough Sex, Spanking, Stony - Freeform, clothing getting torn, filthy porn, holding down, non-con I GUESS, not that rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 21:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdamantSteve/pseuds/AdamantSteve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Tony have angry sex.<br/>Shirts get torn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vintage Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the following request that was sent on [tumblr:](http://adamantsteve.tumblr.com/)  
>  __  
> If you still take prompts, I'd love to read Steve and Tony having some angry sex, they're always arguing in the movie and they're mostly written as a loving couple, which I love, but really, watching The Avengers makes me want to read angry sex... Please ? :3
> 
> \--
> 
> This is consensual rough/angry sex, but since that's not explicitly explained within the story, I've tagged it as dub-con. If you have an issue with that DON'T READ IT.  
> A couple of lips get split so if you're mega phobic of blood, I guess avoid.
> 
> \--
> 
> Thanks to [Dunicha](http://dunicha.tumblr.com/) for betaing and being generally awesome.

They stood facing each other, practically breathing each other's air. Close enough to kiss. Tension had been brewing in the air between them all evening and now...

 

Steve looked down at Tony with contempt spread thick across his features. What a self-righteous asshole. "Fuck you," Tony spat, snuffing a laugh through his nose and turning his back on him to pour another drink. 

 

"Don't turn your back on me," Steve snapped, yanking him back around with a firm grip on his arm. A short struggle ensued, til Steve had Tony's arms pinned either side of him and had claimed his mouth with the firm bite of a kiss. Tony bit back, pinching the tongue Steve drove into his mouth between sharp teeth. 

 

The shock of being bitten had Steve letting his guard down enough for Tony to free a hand to press between them, squeeze Steve's cock and balls hard enough to get a sharp hiss and a shove, knocking Tony back against the bar before bending him backwards over it and holding him there, looking down on him with flaring nostrils as he touched a hand to his mouth to see it come away bleeding. 

 

Holding Tony still with one hand pressed against the arc reactor, Steve yanked and pulled til Tony's pants were bagged around his ankles, oblivious to the hair pulling and the scratches that Tony was littering his arms with. 

 

He was held there, the reactor digging painfully when Steve pushed him further back onto the bar, knocking unseen things off the surface as he bent his head to suck Tony's mostly soft cock hard into his mouth. 

 

"Fuck!" Tony cried at the jolt of sensation, struggling til he could push at Steve's shoulder with a newly freed foot. Steve looked back up at him and _laughed_ , damn him, and went where Tony kicked him before lunging forward and grabbing his knees, pulling Tony off the counter all together and catching him. Steve sucked a dirty great mark into his neck, high where everyone and their dog would see it as he stalked them into the bedroom before throwing Tony onto the bed.

 

As soon as Steve was on the bed, Tony slipped out from beneath him and straddled him, slapping Steve's face til his wrists were caught and held, and his whole body flipped and covered again by Steve's, still in that stupid fucking plaid shirt. Tony stopped struggling long enough for Steve to let go of his wrists so that he could tear the infernal thing off, buttons flying god knows where. It was a shirt, Steve had a hundred of the things, but it was enough of an imposition that it gave Steve pause, and gave Tony the upper hand long enough to work his fingers into Steve's hair and pull his head down, bringing their mouths crashing together. Steve's mouth tasted like blood, the growl in Tony's throat spurring Steve to bite at him once more, til the sharp twist of a split lip sliced its way through him. 

 

Advantage went back to Steve, who let Tony's mouth free in search of more skin, pushing up his shirt before ripping that, too, an act of petty vengeance that made Tony even more indignant with rage. "That was vintage, you _shit_!" Tony cried, wrapping his legs around Steve's body as he was kissing and biting and marking up his chest, hands on Tony's throat and on his own fly, freeing himself. "Stop struggling!" Steve growled at last, grabbing Tony's wrists again and pinning them above his head before smacking his legs down and rolling him onto his front, on him with his full weight once there. "Stay," Steve warned, holding him still as he reached for the nightstand and the lube held within. 

 

As soon as he leaned back and had palmed one of Tony's ass cheeks, Tony was writhing again, and didn't stop when Steve struck him sharply across both cheeks. He only stilled when Steve pressed a hand up around his neck to anchor him to the bed, and taking no more chances, he straddled Tony backwards, still in his trousers and with his feet next to Tony's head. The next thing Tony felt was a broad finger thrust rudely into him, slick but too soon, and he yowled in petulant fury. Steve slapped him on the ass again for his trouble and kept his finger still until Tony relaxed around it, and then he took his time, ignoring Tony's yelps and swear words in favour of alternating between sweetly massaging his prostate and slapping him across the ass.

 

The fight ebbed out of him, and Tony let Steve have his fun, playing with his asshole til he was only half heartedly swearing and promising retributions. He gave a lackluster attempt at escape when Steve shifted off of him to shuck off his pants, but was swiftly dragged back where Steve wanted him and then filled, stretched deeper and fuller than Steve's fingers could fill him, no matter how much he kneaded and prodded and stroked. That longer drag, the sweeter pressure on every angle, Steve's body covering him so completely, holding him down by virtue of just being so huge, he was beaten.

 

Steve worked his hands under Tony's body, one to rest around his throat, cupping his jaw and the other to cup his soft cock. Pressed into the bed, there wasn't much to be done other than take what Steve was giving, and when he rolled over onto his back, he pulled Tony with him, pinned there in his arms. Impaled. 

 

"Feel good getting _fucked_?" Steve asked quietly, a hushed whisper in Tony's ear, his jaw held firmly in place, tipped back so his throat, red blotch and all, was exposed as Steve braced his feet on the bed and fucked up into Tony's body. It wasn't a surprise to hear Steve swear, in bed anyway, but it still fizzed through Tony, inappropriate and _wrong_. 

 

Steve worked Tony's cock, reaching down to feel where he was pumping into Tony's stretched out body before sliding back up and working him some more, til he was hard and keening, tone thrown off by the pressure on his throat. 

 

"Gonna fill you up, Tony," Steve promised him gruffly, shoving into him hard and holding him there, letting go of Tony's throat to wrap an arm around his body and drive into him faster, pumping Tony's cock in time with his thrusts and biting the crook of his shoulder hard enough to leave another mark. 

 

Helpless, Tony turned his head towards Steve's for a surrendering kiss as he came with a quiet sob, tightening around Steve briefly before being turned over and hammered into for a few short moments. Steve collapsed over him as he came, slowing to a juddering stop with a whimper before pulling out to rest wetly on top of Tony, leaning up to press a single soft kiss to the back of his neck.

 

Both sticky, wet and too hot, Steve flopped onto the bed beside Tony before wiping his hand across Tony's back, giving up and dirtying the already ruined sheets even more. When he was done cleaning it off, he rested it on the back of Tony's neck, fingers threading up into his hair. Tony moaned, the shifting follicles feeling like tiny static electric shocks, and he turned his head to look at Steve, a lazy smile spreading across his face like treacle. Steve moved in for a delicate kiss, mindful of Tony’s still bloody lip. Docile now, the both of them. Tony ran a finger up and across Steve's lips until he parted them to show him his swiftly healed tongue, which Tony leaned forward to kiss anyway.

 

There would be time later to clean up, to talk through whatever they had been arguing about and change the sheets. Time to lay and murmur and kiss. Soon enough.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> It's so easy to write porn about these practically canon-together guys. One of these days I'll write bottom!Steve. Today is not that day.
> 
> Please comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
